In Pieces
by astronaut10
Summary: Elizabeth Keen was not expecting the betrayal of her husband, Tom Keen; it's broken her into pieces. But with the care and help of an unlikely colleague, can she begin to piece herself back together again?
1. Chapter 1

In Pieces

**Authors Note: Hi guys! This is my first time publishing a fanfic, I hope you all like it! I am an aspiring writer, and I hope to publish stories of my own someday, so please give me some feedback :) I'm a huge fan of the Blacklist and Keenler, and since there hasn't been much going on between them at all in the Blacklist as of late, I thought I'd write a fanfic to help ease the pain of not seeing some more between these two! As I mentioned, it is my first fanfic, so please ignore any spelling mistakes and/or errors. Thanks so much for reading you guys, enjoy! Also PS: there will be more chapters coming, so stay tuned!**

Elizabeth Keen hadn't wanted to believe Raymond Reddington when he told her that Tom Keen, her late husband, was a criminal. A fake. A liar. A traitor. She had wanted to believe that he was the kind, sweet husband she'd always known, the person that she'd first fell in love with. But now, standing in the interrogation room at the Post Office, Cooper at one side, Tom bound against a chair across from her, she couldn't stop the horror turning her blood to ice, the dread and inescapable tide of hurt and betrayal as she heard him confess and confirm everything that Reddington had said.

"Yes, Liz. I am a criminal. I'm not who you think I am, or who I led you to believe I was, but I promise you, I'm still the same me." Liz stumbled backwards, starting to feel light headed.

"No," she gasped, tears quickly pooling in her eyes.

"No, it can't be true! I… I don't…" She stumbled, holding onto Cooper before she could pass out. He held onto her arm, gripping her firmly, holding her upright.

"Are you alright, Keen?" He said. Hot tears streamed down Liz's face, and she shook her head, barely able to breathe.

"I can't… I can't believe this… I don't want to believe this!" She yelled, and Cooper looked at Tom before putting a hand on a very distressed Liz's back.

"Agent Keen's had enough for today. You stay put while I escort her back to the observing platform." Without waiting for a response, Cooper ushered Liz out of the room, leading her up to the observing room and opening the door. Donald Ressler turned, his slicked blond hair catching the light, as he took in Cooper with Liz at the now open door. His eyes widened, then softened as he saw the clearly broken Liz. Cooper gave him a pointed look, nodding his head down at her, before gently letting go of Liz and stepping outside.

"I have to return to Tom. Agent Ressler, help Keen." With that, Cooper shut the door, his footsteps echoing back down the hallway to the interrogation room. Liz's lower lip wobbled, and she choked back a sob as she clamped a hand over her mouth, knees giving way now that she no longer had Cooper's aid. Ressler's eyes widened, and he rushed over to Liz, catching her in his arms just before she fell to the ground. Liz held onto him for dear life, her eyes swimming with tears, glistening tracks running down her cheeks.

"Ressler," she whispered, breaking down into a sob. Ressler pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms warmly around her. Liz cried into his chest, her hands gripping the dark grey suit fabric of the suit jacket he was wearing. Ressler rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"It's ok, Keen. It's ok. You're with me." Liz kept on crying, burying her head further into Ressler's chest. If she was being honest, she felt slightly awkward here in Ressler's arms; they'd never really hugged or anything, except after what happened with the Stewmaker, but there was nowhere that she had ever felt safer either, even with Tom. Ressler had a certain warmth, a certain protecting aura, that made her feel as though even if the world was coming to an end, she'd still be safe as long as he kept holding her like this. She closed her eyes, her crying quieting, as she just let herself be comforted by Ressler, her breaths now hitching and hiccuping. She almost protested when he eventually let go a little bit, looking down at her.

"Are you alright Keen?" He asked softly. Liz looked away.

"Not really. I just… I just can't believe what happened." Ressler slowly stepped away, allowing her to wipe away her tears.

"I… I heard what he said. That damn bastard. I can't believe he'd do something like that to you. He has no right to call himself a man," Ressler growled. Liz smiled, sniffling.

"Thanks, Ressler. At least I have you," she said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. Ressler gave her a little half smile, something that he did rarely, if ever. It always made Liz cheer up, knowing that she'd been the cause of his smile. She heard footsteps coming back up the hallway, and when the door opened, Cooper and Tom walking through, Liz felt horror and pain lance her heart again. She unconsciously stepped closer to Ressler.

"You're going to divorce me, aren't you?" Tom said as Cooper wrestled him toward the holding cells.

"You are, aren't you, Liz?" Liz felt her breath catch in her throat before she turned to Cooper.  
"Yes, I am. How long will it take to finalize the divorce?" Cooper shook his head in a display of unsureness.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to check with a lawyer. But as soon as I have it finalized, Ill let you know." Liz nodded as they left the room, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. Ressler came to her side again, and she turned and fell into his aid again, sobbing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

In Pieces, Chapter 2

Liz sighed as the heavy elevator doors opened and she walked into the Post Office. She still felt undeniably hurt and betrayed from yesterday; it was like someone had cut out a chunk of her heart, leaving a raw emptiness. Liz had considered staying home and calling in sick, but she knew that if anything, she should go to work, be around other people rather than wallowing in her feelings. She squared her shoulders as she saw her colleagues gathered around Aram's work station, chattering. She could do this. She had to be brave. Checking her watch, she looked at the time. It was 7:00 in the morning. Perfect timing. Walking over to everyone, Liz greeted them.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, pasting a smile onto her face. Aram, Samar, and Cooper looked up at her, all of them seeming apprehensive as they replied,

"Good morning." Liz immediately noticed that Ressler wasn't with them, and she gave them all questioning looks.

"Where's Ressler?" They all snorted, pointing to their shared office.

"He's up in your guy's office. Been there all morning," Cooper laughed, reaching to pick up a steaming cup of coffee that Liz assumed he had been drinking before off Aram's desk. He took a swig, coughing at the temperature as he set it back down.

"I thought that was going to be a little bit cooler after having left it out for 5 minutes," Cooper mumbled, shaking his head. Liz laughed, patting him on the shoulder before walking past them and climbing the steps up to her and Ressler's shared office. She opened the door, finding a frustrated Ressler drowning in endless stacks of papers.

"Damn, what the-" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Liz covered her laugh behind her hand.

"How's it going over there?" She asked, smiling. Ressler's head snapped up, surprised, but he relaxed and looked back down when he saw it was her, the scratching of his pen on paper grating against her ears.

"Ah, Keen. How are you? Feeling any better?" Liz sighed and shrugged, leaning back against her desk.

"If I'm being honest, not really. I've been putting up a pretty good act, though." Ressler looked up at her, setting down his pen.

"This isn't good, Keen. You can't work like this." Liz huffed, looking away.

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do? I hate being at home; everything reminds me of him. But I want to stay home and keep to myself. I just don't know anymore." Ressler's eyes softened.

"I see." They were both quiet for a moment, neither knowing what to say, before a familiar sound filtered up and through the door.

"Good morning everyone. My, what a day it is outside, shining and beautiful. It reminds me of the one summer when I stayed at my Uncle Harry's house, mind you that was quite some time ago…" Ressler snorted, getting up from his desk and coming over to Liz, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Well, now you've got something to do." Liz laughed.

"_We _have something to do. Did you forget that we're partners?" Ressler shook his head, choosing not to respond as they made their way out of their office and downstairs. Although she wasn't completely sure, Liz could've sworn she saw him smile. The thought made Liz smile to herself. She was right to come back to work today. Being around everyone again made her train wreck of a life seem a little bit better.

…

"Lizzie!" Reddington greeted when her and Ressler came into view.

"What a shame, you and Donald just missed my absolutely wonderful story about my summer at my Uncle Harry's house when I was fifteen." Liz rolled her eyes as Cooper muttered "albeit very detailed" under his breath.

"We heard plenty from upstairs, Reddington." She came to stand beside Cooper, Ressler coming to stand at her other side.

"So, what's this all about, Reddington? Do you have another case for us?" Reddington smiled, setting his light straw hat that he always wore on Aram's desk.

"As a matter of fact I do. The next Blacklister on my list is one that I've been hunting for a long time; he's one of the more dangerous ones on my list. I think that this mission might require the whole task force." Everyone started.

"Really? And just what makes you think that?" Cooper asked, clearly agitated. Reddington laughed.

"Oh, don't get your trousers in a knot, Harold. I'm simply saying this as a precaution. My next Blacklister operates farther up north, in with our Canadian friends. He's a drug dealer, one that's extremely powerful. He's made millions off the trade, but also enslaved thousands of people to do his dirty work for him and killed twice that for those who weren't up to his satisfaction. This man is very dangerous, and could require a lot of manpower to take down. That's why I'm suggesting that the whole task force get involved." Cooper sighed, looking conflicted.

"Alright. What's this person's name?"  
"Connor Shraw," Reddington said, looking indifferent. Aram began typing away furiously on his keyboard, scouring the FBI records, and any other records really, for any scrap of information on a certain Connor Shaw. Cooper started off towards his office.

"I'll call the local Canadian police then and get this cleared with them. In the meantime, everyone get ready for departure." Reddington laughed again as he grabbed his head and set it firmly on his head again.

"Yes, yes. Get ready everyone. We leave at 5:00 in the morning sharp tomorrow. I'll send vehicles to come retrieve you and bring you to my private jet. Make sure you're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

In Pieces Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the third chapter of my story! I'm so grateful for all of the views this story has gotten, thank you so so much! You guys are the best! And also, a special thank you to Anna Florinda for writing such a sweet message. I will be continuing this story Anna, so keep your eyes peeled! :) This story will be getting a lot fluffier, so make sure to keep reading! Thanks again you guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you all!**

The car to escort Liz to the airport came at exactly 5:00 in the morning, just as Reddington had told everyone the day before at the Post Office. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made her way down the steps of her house to the sleek black car waiting. Liz's arm ached from carrying her luggage, but she pulled through, ignoring her screaming muscles. The streetlights cast a warm glow onto her face as she passed them, and the tiny rocks on the pavement crunched under her boots. Liz took a deep breath. What a nice morning it was. Warm, yet not too warm. Humid, but not so much you were struggling to take a breath. It was perfect. Liz smiled to herself as she opened the car door, setting down her things and closing up the door, buckling herself in as they sped towards the airport. It was a perfect day to catch a villain.

...

By the time the car arrived at the airport, Liz was half asleep in the backseat, her eyes shut closed and a light snore drifting from her mouth. The driver gently shook her awake, startling her.

"Miss, we're at the airport." Liz's eyes widened, and she shook her head to clear it, grabbing her things.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" She opened the door, calming her panicked breaths as she rushed out and into the terminal. Where was she supposed to meet Reddington again? She opened up the doors, looking around. She didn't see anyone from the task force. _Oh no._ Liz looked around desperatey, pulling out her phone and beginning to dial Reddington's number. Had she gotten the wrong time? Was Reddington messing with her? Where was everybody?

"Lizzie! Right on time!" Liz whirled around, nealry dropping her ringing phone.

"R-Reddington!" She gasped, controlling her surprise.

"Where is everyone?" Reddington gave her a thin smile as he looked towards the door.

"They should get here right about now." They waited a few moments, the silence in the terminal seeming deafening, and then, like clockwork, the rest of the task force came in one by one. Cooper, then Ressler, then Samar, and finally Aram, who was hurriedly shoving a muffin into his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled around the crumbs.

"I was rushing this morning and didn't have time to eat breakfast." Everyone gave him a knowing smile before turning to Reddington, who spoke.

"Alright then, since everyone's accounted for, let's get going shall we?" he turned around, walking towards the other end of the airport. Everyone followed wordlessly. Liz walked on her own, lost in her thoughts and trying to chase away the fog of sleep, before she heard someone come up beside her.

"Morning, Keen," Ressler said, adjusting his grip on his bag as he followed her.

"Morning Ressler," Liz replied with a yawn. Ressler gave a light snort.

"Did you not sleep or something?" Liz's eyes went downcast as she picked up her pace, uneasy, but Ressler quickly matched it.

"No. I was kinda up all night. Couldn't really sleep... had lots of thoughts going around my head, you know?" Ressler caught on.

"Ah. I see. Tom?" Liz gave a heavy sigh.

"Yeah." Ressler's eyes softened in sympathy as he looked down.

"Oh." They were silent for a few moments, Liz feeling like the wounds from Tom had been opened all over again.

"If you ever need to talk or anything, Keen, I'm here," Ressler eventually said, looking at Liz. Liz gave Ressler a sweet smile, the tension in her chest easing a bit at those words.

"Thanks, Ressler. I'll keep that in mind." They walked in silence for the rest of the journey to Red's private plane. Everybody boarded ahead of them, so by the time Liz and Ressler got there, there was only room for the two of them to sit on a big leather couch in the far back corner. They walked silently past everyone as they settled in, and Liz could've sworn that she saw Reddington smirk as they passed. She frowned to herself. What was that all about? Liz put her bag down beside her, sitting down. She sank far down into the couch, much to her surprise, but she was also pleasantly impressed by the softness and cushiness of the couch. Ressler sat down beside her, his eyes widening in surprise at the same thing. Liz yawned again as she sat back.

"Man, I'm tired." Ressler laughed a little bit.

"You should nap. It's a 6 hour flight, after all. You've got time." Liz nodded, yawning again as the plane engines started up, roaring throughout the cabin. Everyone sat back as the plane taxied onto the runway and sped off, launching itself into the sky. Liz looked out the window, watching the clouds pass by as everyone else started chattering ahead of them. Liz couldn't help but notice the details in the clouds. They looked like... fluffy pillows... She yawned yet again, fighting to stay awake and wishing that she were in her soft bed at home.

"Seriously Keen, I think you should get some sleep. You're practically drifting off anyway," Ressler said beside her. Liz turned to him, nodding as her eyelids began to flutter closed.

"Yeah...I'm going to..." Liz barely got the last word out before her head flopped onto Ressler's shoulder, light snoring pouring out of her mouth. She unconsciously snuggled closer into his side, her brown hair surrounding her head like a halo. Ressler stiffened in surprise, before softening when he saw the look of peace on her face as she slept. He gave a little smile to himself as he stared down at her. She looked so peaceful. And, if he was being honest, he really liked being this close to her. Chuckling a little bit before stooping down to grab a book out his bag, Ressler settled back into the comfy couch and began reading, leaving Liz to snore peacefully on his shoulder.

...

It seemed like only 5 minutes later that the plane had landed and Ressler was shaking her awake, trying to pull her back into reality. Liz slowly opened her eyes, lifting a hand to rub them. Ressler was looking down at her, his clear blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"You slept like a rock," he said, clearly amused as Liz lifted her head off his shoulder, stretching and groaning.

"I think that that was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had," Liz laughed, and a pleasant shock went through Ressler. She'd slept peacefully by his side. Ressler paused his thoughts for a second, frowning to himself. Why did that make him so happy? Liz grabbed her bag as Red announced that they were going to disembark, checking to make sure that they had everything before following Ressler into the aisle. They waited for everyone to disembark before following suit, being the last ones off the plane. After clearing customs and explaining their situation to the authorities, Reddington then led them to three sleek black cars identical to the one that Liz had gotten picked up in today, sorting everyone into them.

"These cars will take us to the hotel," Reddington said at Cooper's hesitation.

"No need to worry." Reddington sorted Aram, Samar and Cooper into one car before sorting Liz and Ressler into the second car and himself and Dembe into the third. They took off, winding through streets and crowds of people. It was almost afternoon, the sun shining its rays down onto the pavement and lighting up the sky. The drive was mostly uneventful as Liz and Ressler stayed quiet, not even looking at each other, both too caught up in their thoughts to really do much else. They finally reached the hotel about half an hour later, getting out along with the others and going into the lobby. Reddington checked them in, handing out the room keys. Cooper, Aram and Samar shared a three bedroom suite, while Reddington and Dembe had a whole penthouse to themselves. Which left... Ressler and Liz. Reddington handed Ressler the room key, a sly smirk like the one he had worn on the plane pasted on his face.  
"You two shall share the two bed suite," Reddington said. Ressler's eyes hardened.

"Are you serious?" He said, his voice sharpened with the edge of anger. Reddington gave him an indifferent look, shrugging.

"Do you have a problem with the arrangements, Donald? I could always put you in my suite." Ressler clenched his teeth, his anger threatening to boil over the edge.

"That won't be necessary." Reddington smiled.

"Good. Let's all go get settled then. Shall we meet back here in a half hour?" Everyone nodded before piling up into the elevator, riding to their floors. Ressler and Liz were on the 10th floor, below everyone else. They said their goodbyes as they exited the elevator, promising to meet in 30 minutes. Walking down the lavish hallway, they quickly found their room, going in and beginning to unpack. They worked in silence, not speaking to each other, and also working quite well around each other. The thirty minutes flashed by, and it seemed like they had just gotten there before they had to leave again, bringing their badges and guns and meeting everyone on the first floor again. They headed out tot he local RCMP station and talked with them, formulating a game plan and course of action, as well as a backup plan if needed. It was well past seven o'clock by the time they finished, and they all merely stopped by a fast food joint to grab dinner before heading back to the hotel in Reddington's transports. Liz was overcome with sleep again, and she merely rested her head back on Ressler's shoulder and snuggled into his side, falling asleep within minutes. She felt so safe around Ressler; she could sleep peacefully and not worry when she knew that he was watching her back. She smiled in her sleep as she continued to sleep on Ressler's shoulder. This was the safest she'd felt in weeks. Ressler, on the other hand, was trying to hide his happiness when Liz fell asleep on him again. But he felt so confused. Why was he so happy about this? Liz was just his partner. Nothing more. He frowned to himself again. Or was she? He got lost in his thoughts, debating about it for the rest of the drive to the hotel, so confused and happy and a million other things that he could barely even get his thoughts straight by the end of it.

Liz felt Ressler shaking her again, telling her that they were at the hotel, but she ignored him, merely snuggling deeper into his side. Ressler tried again.

"Come on, Keen. We're here." Liz shook her head.

"No...I'm too sleepy..." she mumbled. Ressler sighed in frustration, giving up as he climbed out of the car and bent down, taking her in his arms. He thanked the driver before closing the door, making his way into the hotel. Liz pressed her face into his shoulder, becoming dizzy from the scent of cologne. Ressler smelled strangely good. She kept her face pressed into his shoulder, sleeping even more peacefully now that he was holding her. Ressler carried her all the way to their room, taking off his shoes and gently carrying her over to her bed. He pulled back the covers, setting Liz down softly and pulling them over her to keep her warm. He began to walk away, loosening his tie, but a soft hand gripped his arm.

"Can you stay... please?" Liz mumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't get nightmares when I'm near you." Ressler nearly fell over from shock and an unexpected burst of complete euphoria, but he kept his emotions in check, managing a nod at Liz.

"Sure." Liz gave him a small smile, rubbing her eyes and yawning again as Ressler came over, gently settling beside her on the bed. Liz shifted closer to him, bumping into his arm, and he brought it around her, rubbing her shoulder as she settled into the pillows, eventually falling into a deep sleep. Ressler smiled when he heard her snores, and it wasn't long before he eventually succumbed to the dark blanket of sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

In Pieces Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, I was on a trip this weekend and I was also writing a couple more chapters for one of my other fanfics, so I didn't really get the time to work on this one. Anyways, hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible with the next one!**

Liz slowly woke up, groaning at the sunlight that was coming through the window close to her bed as it pierced her eyes. She sat up gingerly, rubbing her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" Ressler's voice drifted over to her, and Liz was surprised to see that he was already dressed, hair combed neatly back and suit and tie freshly ironed. Liz jumped when she realized that she was still in her suit from yesterday, the jacket and her shirt speckled with wrinkles. Liz gave Ressler a small smile as she stretched.

"I slept really good. Honestly, the best I have in a while." Ressler chuckled a little bit, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile as he ignored the happy zing that went through his chest at her words.

"That's good."

"How'd you sleep?" Liz asked.

"Good," Ressler replied as he went to put his shoes on.

"Although somebody's snoring kept me up most of the night."

"Hey!" Liz chastised, but she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. Getting up, she made her way to the bathroom. She swiped on some makeup, brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth, just putting it away when Ressler called her from the other room.

"Keen! Come on we gotta go!" Liz rushed out, grabbing a new suit from her suitcase and rushing back into the bathroom.

"Crap! Give me a sec!" She quickly peeled her old suit off of her, putting on the new one. She emerged in a crisp, new black suit with a plum coloured top, her cheeks slightly pink and hair ruffled. She threw her old suitcase in her suitcase and shoved on her shoes, making her way to the door.

"Crap! Ressler, I am so sorry!" Ressler just chuckled as he followed her.

"It's all good, Keen. Let's just get going."

...

They had a quick breakfast that morning, everyone eager to get back on the case. Liz was excited, ready to get back in the field. She enjoyed her breakfast and talking with everyone, but she certainly didn't miss how Reddington seemed to force her and Ressler together. He left two seats squished together in the car and at the breakfast table today, and that also happened on the plan yesterday as well... Liz frowned. His motives were certainly a little suspicious. She'd question him about it later, but right now, she had work to do.

...

They all arrived at the RCMP station within a reasonable amount of time, everyone giving one final stretch before they headed inside, ready for the day's activities. It started out much the same as yesterday, with the RCMP informing them that they had gotten no leads last night. Everyone reviewed some old information and formulated a new game plan, and after discussing with Red a little bit too, they finally found a new lead.

"I've got something!" Aram yelled excitedly from his computer. Everyone immediately gathered around to see what he had found.

"What is it, Aram?" Liz asked.

"Sooo, I was doing some digging on the dark net, as Reddington said that Connor Shraw sometimes does business through it, and I found something interesting; it's a shipping address that's through this one guy and it seems to go right to this one really remote place out in the woods-"

"That must be where this guy receives shipments of animals and/or people," Liz finished for him. She looked at Ressler and Samar excitedly.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" The team headed out, sirens blaring, as they made their way to the remote location, nerves singing with excitement and trepidation. It was a long drive out to the remote house, but everyone was alert as they pulled up. The house was ancient, the boards paled from years out in the sun and chips pockmarking the old wood. Everything sagged, and the whistle of wind could be heard through the small cracks in between pieces of wood. Liz would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little bit scared. She brought out her gun, as did Ressler and Samar, and they all walked into the decrepit house with the rest of their team behind them, on guard. Liz tentatively walked on the boards, afraid that they would break under her weight, but once she found that they would hold her, she advanced, pushing back the swinging door of the house and going inside, everyone else hot on her heels. She checked all the rooms she passed, making sure that nobody was there. And no one was. The further that she went into the house, the more empty rooms she found. Liz was puzzled. Where was everyone? Had they been tricked? She crept into the living room of the house, the biggest space, and looked around, immediately seeing two people that were tied up in chairs with gags in their mouths on the far side of the room. Liz gasped, running over to them.

"FBI!" She said when the two people began whimpering and screaming in fear.

"Don't worry! We're coming to help you!" Liz was stopped short though on her way to get to the captives by a panicked shout from Ressler.

"Keen! Keen, get back here, they have guys outside!" But before Liz could move, a bullet whizzed through a window, shattering it. The bullet case rolled to Liz's feet, and she stared at it for a terrified moment before pocketing her gun and running back towards Ressler and Samar. They were shouting at her, urging her to run faster, but Liz felt as if she was underwater, their voices muffled and her movements seeming slow in her panic. Just before she reached the team, another bullet whizzed through the window, hitting Liz squarely in the thigh. She tripped, crashing to the floor and smacking her head on the wooden boards below her. Blood seeped quickly from the wound and onto the floor, staining it a dark red the colour of wine. Liz was unconscious from hitting her head, her eyes closed. Ressler shouted in anger, shooting out the window in the direction the bullets had come from before running to Liz, taking her into his arms and checking her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her blood pumping beneath her fingers, the knot in his chest loosening a little. She was alive. Ressler didn't even care who was watching as he hugged Liz close, the scent of her hair and clothes mingling with the scent of blood in the room.

_Thank God you're still alive. _


	5. Chapter 5

In Pieces Chapter 5

Taking Liz into his arms, Ressler quickly turned around, addressing the members of his team that weren't in combat.

"I need a medic here, now!" he said, his voice sharpened with the edge of desperation and fear. There was a moment before a small blond agent stepped out from the ranks, holstering her gun and pulling down the mask hiding her mouth.

"I got it," she said, calm as cool as day, her attitude the exact opposite of Ressler, whose nerves were nearly fried. A couple of shots rang out behind them, getting closer, and the woman motioned to Ressler to follow her outside the way they came in.

"Bring her outside to the vehicles were we'll have access to a first aid kit and where we'll be out of the gunfire. We can care fo her better there." Ressler nodded, gripping Liz tighter in his arms as he ran after the girl, the only thing crossing his mind Liz's wellbeing. She was completely unconscious, her breathing shallow, and her blood from her wound was now soaking his hands and shirt. Ressler gritted his teeth as another wave of fear crashed hard onto his shoulders. She'd been severely hit. She was lucky that she was still alive, that she hadn't bled out within a minute or two. Ressler ran to the closest black, sleek Cadillac with blaring sirens sitting in the driveway, following the woman's motions as she instructed him to lay Liz on the backseat of the car, her first aid kit already in hand. Ressler backed off when the woman began to do her work, the adrenaline and fear pumping through his veins making his heart beat out of his chest and breathing ragged. He could barely stand this; he was so on edge, so afraid, so unsure. And he _really _didn't like it. Ressler began pacing, his nervous energy forcing him to move.

_Don't you dare die, Keen, don't you dare die...please, stay alive, don't die, please, please..._

Ressler chanted over and over in his head, praying to whatever gods would listen. He was so enveloped in his begging and praying that he barely heard the woman when she spoke.

"Agent Ressler. Agent Ressler. Agent Ressler!" Ressler jumped when she yelled, ripped out of his stupor.

"Sorry, ma'am...what can I do?" The woman gestured to his pocket where his phone was.

"Call an ambulance. Agent Keen won't get out of here alive unless she's transported for emergency surgery. The bullet's too deep... she could bleed out." Ressler could barely hear her over the newfound panic clouding his mind, but he fished his phone out of his pocket, his body dialing 911 almost of it's own accord, his arm coming up as he brought the phone to his ear.

"911 what's your emergency?" Ressler took a deep breath, trying to swallow around the newfound lump in his throat and trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Hello, I need an ambulance as soon as possible. We have a serious medical emergency here."

...

The ambulance came mere minutes after Ressler's call, the paramedics packing up Liz over their shouts as they put her in the ambulance, allowing Ressler to come with them. It was a long and harrowing ride for Ressler to the hospital, the paramedics quickly trying to get her stable. She was admitted into surgery as soon as they got to the hospital, and Ressler gave the doctors all the information about what happened, as well as the task force. Samar seemed to be doing fine with the team at the house, so they told Ressler to stay and watch Keen, which was a good thing because Ressler was certain he wouldn't have been able to leave her side even if he wanted to. He resolved to sitting down in one of the waiting chairs, his adrenaline rush and fear subsiding to exhaustion. He leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes, trying to stay awake even as his body pulled him towards sleep. Eventually giving in, Ressler succumbed to the dark blanket of sleep, praying one more time that Liz would be alright before falling into a deep, restless sleep.

...

Ressler awoke at around 4:00 in the evening, six hours already blurred by. Although he still felt tired, Ressler forced himself awake, rubbing his eyes a little bit as he got up, checking to see whether Liz was still in surgery or not. She was, so Ressler went on a little bit of a detour, going to the main lobby where a cute little coffee shop was, grabbing himself a strong cup of coffee before heading back upstairs. He sat back down, sipping gingerly at his coffee while waiting with baited breath for any sign that Liz was out. The minutes seemed like hours, stretching far longer than they should and agitating Ressler more and more by the second. He waited and waited, his mind running through countless terrifying scenarios of what could have gone wrong or images of a dead Liz lying on an operating table, skin white as the sterile ward around him and body as unmoving as a rock. Ressler tried to shake it off, but the visions got worse as time trucked on. Finally, after an hour had passed, the lead doctor that Ressler had spoken to before Liz went into surgery came out of the operating room, taking off his mask as he made his way to Ressler. Ressler immediately got up, his control fleeing him as he practically ran to the doctor.

"How is she? Is she alive?" The doctor smiled, nodding. Ressler felt tears of relief come to his eyes as he looked down, chuckling and smiling at the immense amount of relief that flooded every limb.

"The bullet went deep, almost deep enough to shatter her femur, but she was lucky. We were able to remove the bullet, clean up the wound, and stitch it and wrap it in some extra gauze for good measure. She'll be on crutches for a little awhile, but she'll heal up just fine. That bullet was a sucker to get out though." Ressler smiled, his heart and mind singing with so much happiness he could barely stand it.

"Thank you, doctor. I'm forever in your debt." The two men shook hands, exchanging smiles.

"It's my pleasure. She's still coming out of the anesthesia, but you'll be able to see her in about two hours." Ressler nodded, bginning to walk back to his seat.

'Thank you. I'll wait until then."

...

The two hours passed by painfully just like the hour before Liz had gotten out of surgery had, and Ressler was ecstatic when the doctor came back out and informed him that Liz was awake, escorting him into the operating room. Ressler nearly cried when he saw Liz, alive, laying down in her bed, eyes fluttering open as if she had awoken from a month long slumber. A breathing tube was in her nose, snaking around her ears and dripping down her neck, along with an IV cord that extended from her hand to a bag of fluid hanging by her bed. Liz's leg was propped up, her thigh covered in a heavy amount of gauze, and her face sported some nasty bruises, but she was alive, now staring at him as her world came into focus.

"R-Ressler?" she croaked, her voice harsh after not using it for so long. Ressler gave her a small smile, coming over and sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey, Keen...I'm so glad that you're alive." Liz looked at him, a slow smile crossing her face.

"Yeah. Me too. Although my leg and my head really hurt." Ressler chuckled a little.

"You'll be fine, Keen. You're tough." Liz smiled again, and Ressler's heart leaped.

"Yeah. I hope so." Her face contorted with confusion.

"Wait...what happened, though? And how did I get to the hospital? The last thing I remember was you and Samar yelling at me to get back, and then I tripped... and I think I hit the floor...but then everything went black. I think I kind of vaguely remember someone carrying me too... it was really nice..." Ressler tried to stop the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"That was me, Keen. You hit your head pretty good on the floorboards and blacked out, so I carried you outside where a field medic helped stabilize you before an ambulance arrived and brought you here. You were in surgery for seven hours." Liz's eyes widened.

"Oh. I see. Well, thanks for helping me Ressler. I owe you one." Ressler could see that she was fighting off a blush too.

"Don't worry about it. That's what partners do, right?" Liz chuckled faintly.

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Thank you, really... I owe you a lot." Ressler smiled, reaching over to gently grab her hand. Liz smiled when he did, a blush colouring her cheeks in earnest now as she softly curled her fingers around it, Ressler doing the same.

"Don't worry about it, Keen... I would've done that for you anyday." The two shared a smile, the moment that built between them joining the countless others that they'd had before, and paving the way for even more moments to come.


	6. Chapter 6

In Pieces Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for not updating this story in so long, I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write! Hope that you guys like this chapter, I put some sweet moments in here :)**

It was about a week before Liz was finally admitted out of the hospital, although she still had to use crutches to get around. Ressler had visited her everyday, sometimes bringing small gifts like flowers, othertimes bringing her some not-so-lovely gifts, like paperwork and evidence that she'd missed in her time away from the case. They'd shared lots of laughs and sweet moments too, Ressler's daily visits putting Liz in a better mood and taking her mind off of other topics like Reddington, Tom or the case. If she was being really honest with herself, she really enjoyed Ressler's company, and was extremely grateful for it. If not for him, she probably would have gone stir crazy in this hospital room. Samar, Aram, Cooper, and Reddington had visited a couple of times as well when they could, but Liz looked forward to Ressler's visit the most. When she got out of the hospital he was there too, helping her to get all of her stuff out of there. Liz still felt extremely weak, and she was grateful when Ressler also helped her by holding onto her and giving her some support. They traveled down the elevator, checking out at the registration desk before making their way to Ressler's car.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Ressler; I really appreciate it." Ressler nodded, opening up the back.

"Of course. Anything for you, Liz." Liz tried not to blush at that, her heart stirring a little bit. This seemed to be happening more and more often; she seemed to be getting more flustered and her heart seemed to beat faster around Ressler. Liz tried to shrug it off, but it was coming to a point now where it was hard to ignore. Liz helped Ressler put her things in the back before climbing into the front seat, giving Ressler her crutches to put in the back seat. They drove silently to the hotel where they'd been staying for well over two weeks now, a comfortable silence settling between them as they drove. This past week had taken a lot of energy out of the both of them, especially Liz. When they got to the hotel, Ressler helped Liz out of the car, propping her up against the side of it as he grabbed her crutches. Ressler grunted as he pulled them out, holding them out to Liz when he finally freed them from the clutches of the car. Liz reached out to grab them, thanking him, but she slipped when her injured leg gave out beneath her, having forgotten that she couldn't put pressure on it. Ressler easily saved her though, his strong free arm closing around her waist and keeping her from falling. Liz gasped in shock when Ressler caught her, her mind spinning as she tried to come back to her senses. Liz steadied herself with a bit of help from Ressler before grabbing her crutches, putting them under her arms. Ressler didn't let go until she regained her balance, his arm firmly set around her waist. Liz tried to ignore the fast _ba dump _of her heart, smiling at Ressler in reassurance.

"Thanks, Ressler. I'm good." Ressler laughed, still holding on.

"You sure, Keen? I wouldn't want to have to drive you back to the hospital." It was Liz's turn to laugh, the bubbly sound carrying through the air.

"I'm sure, Ressler. Don't worry."

"Alright then, if you say so," Ressler said, letting go of Liz. She slipped a little again without his support, but she quickly regained herself, not wanting to appear helpless. She hobbled her way to the back of the car, grabbing a few small things that she could carry easily with her crutches while Ressler grabbed everything else, the duo making their way to the elevators and up to their room quietly and efficiently. When they reached their room, they entered just as silently, putting things away before Liz collapsed on the bed, throwing her crutches to the side.

"Ugh, these crutches are a pain. My arms are aching." Ressler chuckled.

"At least you can move." Liz grumbled.

"Yeah, I suppose so. How am I supposed to work like this, though?"

"Cooper said that you could work with Aram and stay off the field for the rest of this case; he doesn't want to risk you getting injured further." Liz groaned.

"Great. I'll be off the field. Wonderful." Ressler snorted.

"Hey, look at the bright side Keen. You'll get to hear Aram's computer nonsense and constant chatter all day." Liz threw a pillow in his direction, making him chuckle again.

"Shut up." The two of them sat in silence for a while longer before Ressler looked at Liz, his gaze turned serious.

"Hey...do you remember anything from before you got shot?" Liz shook her head.

"Not really. I cn only really remember you and Samar calling me back, and I was running towards you, but something hit me in the leg hard, and I was too stunned to focus on what I was doing, so I tripped and hit my head on the floorboards. But everything after that is dark." Ressler looked away, gritting his teeth.

"I was the first one to you. I could barely think, I was so scared. I actually thought for a moment that I might lose you, and I could hardly move with my fear. It was the most terrifying experience in my life." Liz sat up, looking at a troubled Ressler. Her heart twinged with happiness at the thought that Ressler that had been so worried. She gave him a grim smile.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much worry. I'll try not to have something like that happen again in the future, but no promises." Liz tried to lighten the atmosphere with her joke, but Ressler didn't seem to hear her, his serious gaze trained on the window. Liz frowned.

"Ressler? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Ressler gritted his teeth again, looking back at Liz.

"The problem is that you almost died, Liz! How can you be so calm and collected about it? What if we had really lost you? Do you know how that would make me feel? How that would make everyone feel?" Liz jumped at the anger in Ressler's voice, his yelling making tears jump to her eyes the more that he said.

"I-I'm sorry, Ressler... I didn't know that I hurt you that much." Ressler finally glanced at her, the anger in his face softening when he saw the beginnings of tears forming in Liz's eyes. He put a hand over his face, recollecting himself.

"I'm sorry, Keen, I didn't mean to lose it on you. I was just really worried." Liz quickly swiped at her eyes.

"It's fine. It's completely normal for you to be like that, especially when you had to face the scenario that you were put in." Liz tried to swallow them back, but a few tears fell from her eyes anyway. Damn it, why was she even crying? Ressler's gaze softened to that of pity as he came over, taking Liz into his arms and pulling her close, just like that day when Liz had found out the truth about Tom.

"Hey, don't cry, Keen. I'm sorry for yelling. Just promise me that you'll try your best to prevent something like this from happening again." Liz wrapped her arms around Ressler, resting her head on his chest as she fell into his embrace, feeling strangely more safe and calm.

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

In Pieces Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I apologize yet again for not updating this in so long, but here's the next chapter to my fanfic :) This fanfic is nearing the end, so stay tuned!**

The task force had now returned to Washington, having caught Connor Shraw in Canada a couple of weeks before. Reddington had been right; that case really did require all of their manpower. Everyone had been exhausted afterwards, but now that they'd had a couple of days back at work as usual they were starting to get back into their normal routines. Liz's leg was almost completely healed, and she was starting to walk on it again with a little bit of help from the others. Things seemed normal, but there was one thing that was amiss; Liz and Ressler seemed more awkward with each other than before. It seemed to everyone else that their feelings for each other had kept on growing before, during, and even since they got back from their mission in Canada, and that their newfound discovery had left them both unsure on how to react around each other anymore. It was starting to bother Red too, and it influenced him to try and make more small nudges in their direction to get them together, like he did in Canada. Although he sometimes thought that Ressler could be a stick in the mud, he respected him and liked him because he was an honourable and truthful man, and it didn't hurt that he shared his compassion for Lizzy. Red wanted them to be together; he thought that they were a good match, and if he was being truthful, they probable wouldv'e gotten together at some point even without his help. Lizzy deserved someone better than Tom...much better than Tom. And she was going to get that someone.

...

Liz hobbled her way up the stairs and into her and Ressler's shared office, seeing a new stack of papers that had been left from Ressler on her desk to sort through. His impeccable desk right across from hers was empty, the room feeling cold and uninviting somehow without him here. She sighed, awkwardly pulling out her chair while stabilizing herself with her other hand on her desk and sitting down, blowing a stray wisp of hair that had escaped her low ponytail out of her face. She grabbed a pen, sliding the first bone-white page with neat black letters off the mammoth stack of papers she had o get through. She read the words, eyes flying over the page, before giving the information desired and signing her name neatly at the bottom of the page, putting it aside and grabbing he next paper. Some of them took longer to sign, as they asked for more detailed information or reports, whereas some were as easy as signing _Elizabeth Keen _at the bottom of the page before joining it with the other papers in the newly formed "finished" stack lying on the other side of her desk. The scratching noises of Liz's pen wasn't interrupted until Ressler came bursting through the door to their office, out of breath and his normally impeccable hair a little bit rustled. Liz started, lifting her head from off of her hand to look at a very frazzled Ressler ruffling through papers in a drawer in his desk.

"Ressler?" She asked, confused as she watched him flurry through paper after paper. Ressler looked up briefly, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Keen. We just got word that there's speculation an ally of Connor Shraw's is in the States. I'm just looking for that case file so that I can review it again." Liz squinted her eyes, both confused and surprised at this news.

"Oh, I see. You'll be staying in here, then?" Ressler shook his head, retrieving a folder from his drawer and checking it before throwing it onto his desk, arranging all of the other papers neatly back in it. He grabbed the folder, walking briskly back to the door.

"I won't be staying, Keen. Unfortunately I gotta go investigate this right away." With that, he left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Liz no chance to ask if he needed backup. It stung a little, having him almost completely brush her off, but Liz had been trying to get used to it. It had been like this for a couple of weeks now...Ressler had almost been ignoring her, most of the time addressing her only when he needed to. Liz didn't know what to do to get their relationship back...had she done something wong while they were in Canada? Liz looked at the door, wishing that Ressler would just come back through it so that she could ask him what was wrong. Knowing that he wouldn't, however, she turned back to her paperwork and tried to drown herself in the black printing and _scratch scratch _sounds of her pen as it flew across the paper, spilling ink and forming words.

...

It was late into the night by the time Liz finished her paperwork. She dropped her pen after lazily signing the last creamy white paper, a tiny _clunk _sounding when the pen met her desk. Liz put her head into her hands, her eyes aching from straining to read the words on the papers all day and her right hand aching from having to sign her name one too many times. All that she really wanted right now was a nice, warm bath and possibly a glass of red wine, maybe that new one that she'd picked up at the liquor store last week. Liz sat up, grabbing her pen and putting it with the others in the pen holder on her desk before grabbing the papers as well, tapping them against the desk to get them all in order before heading to Cooper's office. He had already left, of course, but Liz simply left the stack of papers on his desk, knowing that he would know what to do with them when he saw them in the morning. Liz went back to her own office, eyelids already beginning to droop from exhaustion as she grabbed her coat and bag and made her way to the elevator that would bring her back into reality. The Post Office was quiet, almost too quiet, the daily buzz and chatter and ring of phones long gone. The place looked more like a ghost town now, with the lights out and every computer station empty. Liz silently walked into the elevator, humming to herself as it lifted her up to ground level. When the doors finally opened and she walked out, Liz collided with someone, slamming into a very solid chest in front of her and grunting as she fell hard to the unforgiving cement below her.

"Keen?" A confused voice came from above her. Liz looked up, holding her arm (which was now throbbing) to her chest before tilting her eyes up to meet Ressler's clear blue ones, which were clouded with confusion.

"Nice to meet you, Ressler," Liz panted, and he gave her a half smile before grabbing her arm and helping her back to her feet.

"Sorry, Keen. Didn't see you there." Liz laughed.

"Yeah, neither did I."

"Why are you still here, though? It's well past eight." Liz rolled her eyes mockingly and gave him an over exaggerated sigh.

"I had to finish all that paperwork that someone gave me." Ressler chuckled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot I dumped that on you."

"You owe me one, Ressler," Liz said as they both began laughing. Her laugh died out almost immediately, though, as she thought about how it had been between her and Ressler over the past two weeks. Why hadn't they stayed like this since they got back? What had happened to their friendship? Liz looked down, eyes clouding with sadness. Ressler stopped laughing too when he saw the look in her eyes, his chest tightening with confusion.

"Keen? What's wrong?" Liz looked up at him, lower lip trembling.

"What happened to us, Ressler? Why haven't we been like this since we got back from Canada? What's changed?" Liz felt tears coming to her eyes the more she spoke, the words she'd wanted to say to Ressler finally breaking free.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I do something that made you question our friendship?" Liz looked to Ressler, swallowing back the aching feeling in her throat as Ressler stared at her, confused and also sympathetic.

"What do you mean, Liz? You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Liz cried, her voice breaking as she stepped closer to Ressler, desperate, begging.

"Why are you trying so hard to not talk to me? To pretend that I'm not there? You think I haven't noticed? I _have, _Ressler, and I can't understand why." Ressler swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he looked at Liz, making brief eye contact before looking away.

"Liz...I can't talk about this right now."

"Why not?" Liz practically yelled, exasperated. Ressler looked away.

"Because I just don't think you'd understand." Ressler began to walk into the elevator, but Liz grabbed his arm.

"Ressler...please, just tell me. I don't care if you hate me or if I did something wrong, but just tell the damn truth." Ressler shrugged her off, walking into the elevator.

"Like I said, Keen, I just don't think you'd understand." And with that, the elevator door closed, leaving a distressed Liz with tear-streaked cheeks standing there, desperate for an answer.

**A/N: Sorry that I left this one on a bit of a cliff hanger, the next chapter will be good though! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

In Pieces Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the eighth chapter of my story, hope that you all enjoy, it is a longer one! Will be updating again soon.**

The next couple of days were harrowing for Liz; she tried countless times to corner Ressler and ask him yet again why he was ignoring her, but he always brushed her off or ran past her, saying that he had somewhere to be. Liz was tired of hearing his excuses; she sat in their office, head in her hands as she tried to swallow back the tears clouding her eyes and the aching in her throat and heart. All that she wanted right now was to go back to the way that her and Ressler were... she just wanted to be friends again, laughing and joking together, getting coffee together, solving cases together... Liz stopped her train of thought before she began bawling, frantically blinking to keep the small orbs of salty water in her eyes. She never would have thought that losing Ressler like this would be so painful. She eventually gave up trying when a few tears escaped, and was wiping her eyes with a kleenex when she heard the elevator doors open, and Reddington's all too familiar voice echo around the room.

"Am I late?" He asked cheerfully, making Liz groan as she got up, throwing her kleenex in the garbage and making her way to the stairs. She'd completely forgotten that Reddington was supposed to come today to give them a new Blacklister. Liz walked to Aram's desk, perching on the corner beside Samar as Reddington stood in the middle of the room, taking off his top hat and preparing to give his endless monologue. Liz vaguely saw Ressler leaning against a desk out of the corner of her eye, but she immediately swivelled her eyes back to Reddington. He gave them a new Blacklister who operated right in the States, a man named Mr. James Trove who was an esteemed businessman during the day and ruthless drug ring leader by night. After giving his "speech", Reddington stepped aside to allow Aram to begin tapping furiously on his keyboard and search all of the possible databases for any sign of this man. Reddington silently made his way over to Liz, grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs into her office.

"What the hell?!" Liz exclaimed, giving Samar and Cooper a helpless glance as they watched with confused eyes. Reddington shut the door behind them, letting go of Liz and turning to face her, his features schooled into that of stone.

"You want to tell me why the hell you grabbed me and dragged me into my office?" Liz yelled, furious. Reddington gave her a thin lipped smile, looking down at the floor and then back up to meet Liz's eyes.

"You and Agent Ressler. Something's wrong." Liz tried to keep her eyes from widening and her breath from catching, but failed miserably.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked, her voice shaky. Reddington sighed in frustration.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Lizzy, I'm far too tired for that today. What happened between you two?" Liz bit her lip to keep her tears back.

"I don't know," she finally said, her voice breaking.

"He just...won't talk to me. I've tried to confront him about it, but he's just...brushed me off." Red pursed his lips as he watched Liz begin to cry, his chest warming a bit at the thought that Lizzy seemed to care for Ressler so much.

"I see. Leave it to me. I'll talk to Agent Ressler." Liz looked up, a single tear falling to the floor.

"Wait-"

"Leave it to me, Lizzy. You'll have Agent Ressler back soon." Reddington opened the door, walking out as he began his search for Ressler. But, little beknowst to him, Ressler was coming from a different way, and he narrowly missed being spotted as he walked into him and Liz's office. He stopped abruptly when he found a sobbing Liz at her desk, tears streaming down her face.

"You okay, Keen?" He asked, concern and a twinge of sadness filling him as he watched her. Liz turned around so fast she nearly broke her neck, her tears flying like raindrops.

"R-Ressler?" She exclaimed, quickly wiping her face. Ressler cocked his head at her.

"Seriously, Keen, you okay?" Liz wiped her face again, finally coming to her senses as she quickly walked past him.

"I"m fine. Nothing to concern yourself with." She shut the door behind her, leaving a confused yet guilty Ressler standing alone in their office, wondering what to do.

...

"Ah, Donald!" Reddington exclaimed when Ressler finally emerged from his and Liz's office, stack of papers in hand. Ressler sighed heavily, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he slowly descended the stairs, dropping the papers on a nearby desk before making his way over to Reddington, bracing his hands on his hips.

"What do you want, Reddington?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Reddington gave him a wide smile, although the warmth it seemed to create didn't quite reach his eyes.

"A chat," Reddington said innocently, turning swiftly on his heel as he began walking toward the elevator, Ressler following wordlessly behind. They entered the elevator, and Ressler didn't dare say anything until the door closed and no one else could hear.

"Chat about what?" He finally asked, suspicious as he turned to face Reddington.

"Agent Keen, and why you've been ignoring her." Ressler snorted.

"What, is daddy afraid that his daughter is sad?" Reddington laughed, showing his teeth as he smiled.

"As much as I find your words humorous Donald, I also find them rather annoying. I came to talk to you on behalf of Agent Keen because you won't talk to her." Ressler looked away, suddenly becoming interested in a dent in the elevator doors.

"Why won't you talk to her, Donald?" Reddington prodded, staring at him with cold, unyielding eyes. ressler hesitated, not wanting to say anything, before opening his mouth and taking a sharp intake of breathe as he prepared to speak. But the elevator doors peeled open, interrupting him. Reddington walked out of the elevator, leading Ressler to his sleek black car where Dembe was waiting. They climbed in, and Reddington looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Donald? You never gave me an answer." Ressler sighed in frustration.

"I can't talk to her because I've realized something about myself that I'm afraid to tell her. I'm afraid that if I did tell her I would change our relationship, and I can't risk that. I tried to be normal, but I was worried that it might slip, so I distanced myself." Reddington nodded slowly in understanding.

"You're in love with her," he said, almost softly. Ressler's cheeks instantly turned a bright pink, and he looked away. Reddington gave a small smile.

"I see. I never would have expected you of all people to fall for Elizabeth, being the stone statue that you are, but I guess anything's possible." Ressler's jaw twitched, and he remained silent.

"She cried over you, you know. Multiple times. I had no choice but to come talk to you." Ressler looked at Reddington, eyes opened wide. Reddington chuckled.

"Don't look so shocked, Donald, it's unbecoming. Now, let's get back inside before Harold questions where we are." Reddington grabbed his top hat, placing it firmly back on his head before exiting the car with Ressler and getting back into the elevator. They were silent for a moment, neither saying anything until they were almost at the black site.

"You should know, Donald, that she does care about you. More than you know." Ressler turned to look at Reddington, but then the elevator doors opened, and the two men walked out, rejoining the task force as they continued their hunt for James Trove. Reddington was already spinning plans to get Ressler and Liz together, and smiled to himself as he formulated a plan. Ressler never stopped thinking about Liz either as he traced lead after lead on James. He made a promise to himself over and over again, although it scared him beyond belief.

_I will tell her. I will tell her. I will tell her._

...

Liz rubbed her eyes as she exited the elevator to work the next day, wondering why Cooper had asked her to come so early today. She held a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and sipped at it gingerly, making her way up to her office. Nobody was round yet... how strange. Liz opened the door, groaning from her sleepy senses, and nearly dropped her coffee when she saw Ressler inside. He looked just as startled to see her, and the two merely stood for a few minutes, staring at each other. Liz finally spoke, feeling as if cotton was wrapped around her tongue.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cooper asked me to come early...why are you here?" Liz felt her breath catch.

"Cooper asked me to come early too." Ressler laughed sarcastically, looking away.

"Reddington," he spat. Liz sighed, putting a hand over her face.

"Of course. Figures he'd plan something like this." Liz removed her hand from her face, looking at Ressler with sudden calculating eyes.

"Although...this will finally make it so you have no way to ignore me." Ressler startled as Liz walked closer, crossing her arms and staring into his eyes.

"So...why have you been ignoring me, Ressler?" Ressler stared at her for a few seconds, jaw twitching. He wanted so badly to say what he'd wanted to say for so long...that he was in love with her, that he cared about her...but his mind just wouldn't let him.

"I...I can't tell you," he finally sighed, regretting every word when it slipped out of his mouth.

_Damn it, Ressler! Grow a pair and just tell her! _He screamed internally. Liz pursed her lips, stepping closer.

"Mmm, nope. Not the right answer." Ressler gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Liz. I can't tell you."

"Can't tell me or won't tell me?" Ressler sighed.

"Not brave enough to." Liz narrowed her eyes.

"Not brave enough to?" Ressler said silent, staring her down with the same courage that she was. Liz stared a moment longer before finally relenting, sighing and backing away.

"Damn it, Ressler. I've missed having you as a friend; do you know how much it hurts when soemone you care about just won't talk to you and won't explain why? It's terrible. I've really missed you, and I want to go back to the way we were, but I don't know how," Liz rambled, exasperated. Ressler stared at her, schooling his expressions to be neutral.

"I didn't realize you cared about me that much, Keen."

"Of course I do!" Liz yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"We're partners, Ressler, and friends, how could I not? I thought that you cared about me, too, but it seems like you don't care at all!" Liz felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. Ressler looked down, sighing heavily as his own frustration overcame him.

"You want to know why, Keen? You want to know why I wouldn't talk to you? Why I distanced myself?"

"Yes, I would! Hell, that's what I've been asking for from the beginning, Ressler!" Liz was hysterical now, tears running down her cheeks and breath hitching as she stared desperately at Ressler.

"Then this is why, Keen," Ressler said, stepping forward and slipping a hand behind her neck, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips to hers. Liz froze, unsure of what to do and wondering if this was really happening. It was only a moment, however, before she realized that this was reality, and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ressler's own neck as his arms moved to slip around her waist. He lifted her up off the ground, and Liz smiled against his lips. God, he was a good kisser. His soft lips caressed hers once more before drawing back, and Liz found herself hungry for more as Ressler lowered her to the floor. They stared wordlessly at each other, breaths mingling and eyes locked on each others as they tried to piece together what just happened. Liz fianlly laughed, easing the tension.

"I think that was the best kiss I've ever had." Ressler smiled.

"You see now why I couldn't tell you?" Liz smiled back.

"Yes. But I'm glad that you did...eventually." The two shared a laugh, and Ressler captured her lips once more in a deep, passionate kiss, the motion causing Liz to dip back a little bit in his arms. They didn't care though, too wrapped up in their newfound passion for one another to care about anything else. Because as long as they had this moment, nothing else truly mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

In Pieces Chapter 9

Liz and Ressler spent the rest of the day working as usual and completing their tasks, not giving any hint as to what happened between them. Liz was almost starting to believe that Ressler had forgotten what happened, when he stopped her as she was packing up at the end of the day.

"Keen," He called, coming up the stairs and into their office. Liz glanced behind her, removing her eyes from the tumultuous amount of paperwork she had to pack home to gaze at the man that she had just kissed-and was sure she was falling for. Liz smiled warmly at him as she replied,

"Yeah?" Ressler looked around, checking to make sure that no one was listening, and then closed the door, fixing Liz with his clear blue eyes.

"You free tonight?" Liz pretended to be deep in thought, looking up at the ceiling and pursing her lips.

"Hmmmm...tempting...but there's also the problem of all that paperwork," Liz said, smirking as she looked back down at Ressler and gestured to the stack of papers she was trying so desperately to stuff inside her purse. Ressler chuckled.

"Seems like a lot of work." Liz sighed.

"It is." Ressler pursed his lips in thought as he looked at her.

"Can it wait for a night?" Liz looked to Ressler, her own blue eyes calculating as she weighed her options.

1\. Stay at home and do paperwork until she wanted to practically shoot herself

2\. Spend a sweet night with Ressler, whom she was just learning that she had feelings for and who she really wanted to spend more time with.

It wasn't very hard to choose what option she'd rather go with. Liz eventually smiled, turning away and going to empty the paper out of her purse. After she'd dumped the last sheets on her desk, Liz turned back to Ressler, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I think it can wait a night." Ressler gave her his trademark half smile, it's warmth illuminating his eyes as he looked at Liz. He nodded his head toward the door, beckoning for her to follow.

"Let's get going then."

...

Ressler ended up leading Liz to a quaint little Italian restaurant in D.C, the perfect place for a first date. As soon as they parked, Ressler went around the car to come and open Liz's door, being the perfect example of a gentleman. Liz smiled with gratitude when she climbed out.

"Thanks, Ressler." They walked up to the restaurant together, and Liz ruffled her hair and tried to straighten her slightyl wrinkled suit, unsure if she really looked the part for a date. Ressler noticed, and Liz could tell he was amused.

"What's wrong, Keen?" Liz shifted under his gaze, uncomfortable and for some reason a little embarrassed.

"I'm just not sure if I look the part for a first date." Ressler chuckled, moving closer to pat her on the back.

"You look fine, Keen."

They made their way into the restaurant, a sweet older lady sitting them at a quiet table near one of the massive windows that spanned most of the restaurant, offering them a clear view outside, where they could see all of the beautiful city lights and structures that made up Washington D.C. Liz sucked in a breath of awe as she stared at it all.

"I never realized that D.C could be so beautiful." Ressler turned to look out the window as well, a small smile gracing his face.

"This is one of my favourite places to come to for that reason, especially if I feel lost or something. It's just...comforting somehow." Liz nodded.

"I know what you mean." Liz looked a while longer before sighing, shifting her gaze to Ressler. She smiled for a moment before laughing.

"What?" Ressler asked, just shook her head, still laughing, as she began to wipe tears from her eyes.

"I just...I just never imagined that I'd ever be on a date with Donald Ressler, textbook FBI agent and closely guarded statue." Liz doubled over, laughing harder.

"It's just...it's just really funny how our lives can change huh?" Ressler gave her a smile, beginning to chuckle a bit himself.

"Come on, Keen, you really think that I'm a closely guarded statue?" Liz quieted down, wiping the tears now streaming from her eyes as she held her stomach.

"Well...I guess not really so much anymore. But when I first met you...oh yeah." They both smiled at the memory.

"I was kind of a stick-in-the-mud when you first started at the FBI I guess," Ressler said, and Liz leaned over, playfully punching him on the arm.

"What do you mean? You were a total stick-in-the-mud!"

The two continued to chat for the better part of an hour, only pausing to order their food and eat it.

"Do you remember the first time that you profiled me?" Ressler said in between mouthfuls of pasta. Liz laughed at the memory, nearly choking on her own pasta.

"You mean the time when I said that you probably watched Asian porn?" Liz snorted. Ressler nodded, a grin breaking out over his face.

'You were still so new to the task force, yet you didn't mind making fun of me. I guess you were kind of like Reddington in that way." Liz smiled again.

"Yeah. I kinda miss those days." Her smile grew sadder, though, as she remembered some other memories that plagued her mind from that time.

"Although...there were so many things that happened during that time that...that really hurt me," Liz said, swallowing back a lump forming in her throat. She could remember it all; the hurt, the betrayals, never knowing whom she could truly trust in a world that was slowly shattering around her. As much as she hated it, she felt tears come to her eyes. In her world, things always seemed to be unfair; always seemed to never be true.

"Hey." Liz looked up when she heard Ressler's voice.

"This task force...it's so hard to do what we do, to have our lives so mangled and constantly shattered while everyone else in this country lives in ignorant bliss. I know how you feel, Keen...we've gone through a lot of hard times in this task force, but that doesn't mean that those moments define you." Liz smiled, choking on a sob as she quickly wiped her eyes and regained her composure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down in front of you. So much has happened since Reddington came into my life, and it's just really hard to process sometimes." Ressler nodded.

"I know."

They ate the rest of the time in silence, eventually finishing. Ressler paid the bill (of course, since he's a gentleman) and after Liz thanked him, they went outside, making their way back to Ressler's car. Liz was ahead of Ressler, silent and trying to suppress her tears, worrying that she ruined the dinner with her breakdown about Reddington and her past, when she felt Ressler gently grab her hand. She whirled around, surprised, finding a sympathetic Ressler.

"Keen, I just want you to know something." Liz curled her fingers around Ressler's own like a lifeline, both afraid and a little bit curious to see what Ressler was gonna say.

"I don't judge you for your past. Hell, if anything, I accept it completely. I'm the same. I was afraid to open up to anyone for so long...I completely shut myself in. I admire you for not being like that after everything you've been through." Liz felt a silent tear slip down her cheek, and her lips part in shock.

"Keen...I'll always be here for you. Anytime that you need anything. All that you have to do is ask. And I'll never judge you, no matter what. Because I understand how you feel." Liz stared at him for a few seconds, completely overcome with emotion. It felt so nice to have someone say that they understood...that they understood and that they didn't criticize you for something. That they _accepted _you. She felt more tears leak from her eyes.

"Thank you...thank you, Ressler. You have no idea how much that means to me." Ressler nodded, giving her another adorable half smile as he watched her.

"Awe, come on, Keen, don't get all sappy on me. Come on, we should get going. We still have work tomorrow, after all." And with that, he led her to his car, helping her in before getting in himself and starting it up, pulling away to drive back to their apartments. They pulled up at Liz's apartment soon enough, and she felt sad looking up at the building, knowing that her time with Ressler was over.

_Jeez, Liz, you're such a hopeless romantic. You'll see him tomorrow._

She stood with Ressler on the sidewalk as they said their goodbyes, thanking him yet again for dinner. After a brief hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek from Ressler, Liz headed into her apartment, watching the taillights of Ressler's car fade into the distance, a new happiness spreading across her chest like a healing balm. It sure felt good to have someone like him by her side.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked the 9th chapter and the lots of fluff I added in there, I will be updating this story again soon so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

In Pieces Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the 10th chapter of my story, hope that you like it! This will be one of the last chapters as I am wrapping this story up, so thank you for continuing to read it! I really appreciate all of the sweet reviews, follows, and favourites that you guys have given me, it means a lot!**

The next morning after her and Ressler's date, Liz woke up with a terrible cold. Her throat felt as if someone had dropped a bag of knives down it, her nose and head felt as if someone had plugged them with cotton, and her eyes felt as if someone had placed lead weights on them. Liz rolled over, groaning as she heard her alarm begin to blare its annoying morning tune. Turning over again, Liz quickly shut it off before burying her face in her pillow, debating whether she should call in sick.

_Should I? Should I not? _Liz thought for a moment, then clenched her jaw, turning over and staring at the ceiling.

_No. I should go to work. Besides, when has a little cold hurt anybody?_ Nodding to herself, Liz forced herself out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom door. Throwing her hair up into a tight, clean bun, letting some framing pieces fall out, Liz misted her hair quickly with hairspray before brushing her teeth, applying deodorant and brushing on some makeup, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure her look was presentable and professional before moving on to her closet. Rifling through her many suits, she eventually chose a pair of dark grey, fitted dress pants with a matching suit jacket. Rummaging through her drawers, Liz also pulled out a pretty knitted teal top that hugged her curves and her frame when she put it on. Sighing as she checked herself in the mirror, smoothing wrinkles and tugging on her sleeves, she was eventually satisfied, grabbing her briefcase, sliding on her shoes and running out the door.

...

Liz slowly made her way to the way to the Post Office, occasionally blowing her nose and stopping once to grab a delicious bagel from an adorable bakery nearby. When she got to the black site, she parked and made her way down the elevator, blowing her nose again for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. Ressler was already waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs that led to their office, reading a case file that Reddington had given them yesterday. It was about a man called The Wizard, known for his seemingly magical abilities to make people's pasts disappear, especially those who had troubled ones, and gave them new ones. It was still a huge work in progress though. Ressler glanced up when he heard her approaching, an amused smile crossing his face.

"How's it going, Keen?" He said, practically laughing. Liz groaned, shaking her head.

"Terrible. I caught a cold this morning." Ressler chuckled.

"Hopefully you didn't get it from me from something. Even though I haven't gotten the cold at all this year." Liz laughed.

"If it was from you, I'm gonna kill you." Ressler smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Liz huffed, crossing her arms.

"If I tried I could, Mr. Tough Guy." Ressler's smirk widened.

"Is that so?" Liz nodded firmly, mouth set in a firm line.

"It most certainly is." Ressler was about to tease her again when Samar came down the stairs, trying to hide her own amused smile.

"You two done flirting yet? We've got to get back on the case." Liz and Ressler both immediately turned red, spluttering as they tried to deny her observation.

"We weren't-"

"Whatever you say, lovebirds. Let's get back on this case." Liz and Ressler stared, embarassed, as Samar walked away to her own desk, where she sat down and began gathering evidence. Sharing a glance, Liz and Ressler slowly made their way up the stairs, dropping their stuff off in their office. Liz sighed as her purse thunked unceremoniously onto her desk, and she draped her jacket on her chair.

"Thank God it's Friday," she groaned, holding her head.

"This cold is going to be the death of me." Ressler chuckled, going over to pull her into his arms. Liz rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as Ressler's warmth enveloped her.

"You'll get better soon, Keen, don't worry." Liz smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Ressler, wanting nothing more than to just stand here in his arms all day.

"Thanks, Ressler." They stood for a moment longer before Liz pulled away, sighing.

"I guess we'd better get back to the case," she said, walking towards the door.

"Wait a sec, Keen, you forgot something," Ressler said, grabbing her hand quickly. Liz turned around.

"What's tha-" Ressler yanked her toward him using the hand that he'd grabbed, pressing his lips to hers in a quick, sweet kiss. Liz stood for a moment regathering her bearings before she kissed him back, breathing in his warm pine scent and the taste of freshly brewed coffee on his lips. She relished the feeling of his soft lips under hers, her heart stirring just like it had the first time they'd kissed. Liz kissed him tenderly one more time before backing away, pushing him towards the door.

"Donald Ressler, stop distracting me and get your ass out there so we can solve this case!" Ressler laughed, going to the door and opening it.

"Okay, okay." Liz sighed in frustration.

"And you're going to catch my cold too! You gotta be more careful!"

"Right," Ressler said dismissively as he dismounted the steps and made his way into the main area of the black site, going over and chatting with Samar about her evidence as Liz began talking with Aram about a crappy romance novel that he'd loaned her. The day dragged on and on, the team finding some new leads and pursuing them but coming up dry. After a brief talk with Reddington, they all decided to take action the next day, formulating a plan to target the Wizard more articulately and directly.

Liz was packing up in her office with Ressler, a comfortable silence between them. After she finished arranging all her work neatly in her purse and fastened up her coat, Liz gave Ressler a smile, sneezing. He laughed.

"See you tomorrow," Liz said, laughing. Ressler smiled.

"See you, Liz. Feel better soon."

"I'll try," Liz laughed as she sneezed again, heading out the door. Her drive home was uneventful as usual, the same streetlights and roads and buildings passing by seeming more annoying than comforting tonight. All that Liz really wanted was to go to bed right now. Parking and making her way into her apartment, she was barely through the door before she took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack beside the door and chucking her purse onto the kitchen island, runing to her bedroom and throwing on some pajamas. Liz sighed in relief as she flopped onto her bed, turning on the TV and pulling a box of tissues near her for emergencies.

"Much better," she sighed as she watched show after show, beginning to feel her eyelids droop. Just when she was about to fall into a dream-filled stupor, she heard a loud knock on the door. Groaning and sitting up, Liz rubbed her eyes, turning the volume on the TV down before going out into the living room and towards the door. Who on Earth would be at her door this late at night? And on the weekend too? She went up to the peephole, peering into the hallway. She immediately smiled, happiness bubbling up in her stomach when she saw Ressler standing in the hallway, a bowl of something held in his hands. She opened the door, smiling when Ressler looked up to meet her gaze.

"Hey, what are you doing here so late at night?" She said, sniffling as she leaned against the door frame. Ressler gave her a cheeky smile.

"Coming to care for my sick Keen, of course." Liz laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yup," Ressler said, his smile not faltering.

"This is for you, by the way," he said, handing over the bowl. Liz looked into it, and nearly cried when she saw what was inside. Chicken noodle soup. Her absolute favourite.

"Ressler..." She trailed off softly, unable to express how happy she was.

"It's my mom's recipe," Ressler said, amusement hiding in his voice. Liz smiled, feeling tears of joy and gratitude come to her eyes. She'd forgotten what it was like to be loved and cared for by somebody.

"I didn't take you as one of the cooking types," Liz remarked as she let Ressler inside. Ressler chuckled.

"I'm not really, I just tried to follow the recipe as best I could so I hope it tastes fine." Liz smiled, clutching the soup to her chest as she went to grab spoons.

"I'm sure it will be."

And so, for the rest of the night, Liz and Resler ate chicken soup, watched tv, and Liz blew her nose, occasionally, of course. Liz sighed as she leaned against Ressler, head on his chest and his one arm around her waist, feeling the safest and warmest she'd ever been. Falling asleep within seconds, Liz couldn't help but think how lucky she truly was before she drifted off into the most restful and peaceful sleep she'd had in a long, long, long time.


	11. Chapter 11

In Pieces Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I've decided that this will be the final chapter for this fanfic, so thank you guys so much for reading it and providing lots of friendly feedback. I can't thank you guys enough! Please read some of my other fanfics if you get the chance as well, I'd love to see more of you all! Thank you again, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Two Years Later_

Liz stood with Samar in her bridal suite, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from her beautiful white dress as she stared at herself in the mirror, her face contorted with nerves.

"Can I do this, Samar?" she asked timidly.

"Can I really walk down that aisle and get married to Ressler when I'm shaking so bad I think I might faint?" Samar chuckled lightly as she came up beside Liz, batting her hands out of the way as she straightened her skirt and veil, brushing a few rebellious pieces of hair that she also noticed out of the way.

"Liz, if you can hunt down and capture Blacklisters, I'm pretty sure you can get married with no problems." Liz laughed, sighing as she rested her hands in front of her.

"Thanks, Samar. I'll remember that." There was a sudden knock at the door, and Samar went to open it, smirking a little bit when Reddington strode into the room, Dembe following close behind.

"Lizzy!" He said cheerfully, making his way over to a still stressed Liz standing in front of the mirror.

"You look positively radiant today," Reddington said as he stopped by her side, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Donald will be rendered speechless." Liz smiled, turning towards him.

"Thanks, Red. I'm really nervous, though." Reddington turned toward her as well, giving her a calculated look that Liz knew to mean he didn't understand something.

"Why would you be nervous? It's a wedding, Lizzy; you're supposed to be ecstatic." Liz bit her lip, staring out the window at the beautiful clear, sunny day.

"I know, but...I'm still so nervous that something's going to go wrong." Reddington gave her a thin lipped smile, following her gaze out the window.

"Know this, Lizzy; Donald's a good man, one who truly cares about you and would give up his life for you if need be. I know that he'll take of you and cherish you because that's who he is; he gives 110% to everything he does, and he wouldn't be marrying you if he didn't love you more than life itself." Liz felt tears come to her eyes as Reddington spoke.

"He's not like Tom, Lizzy. He'll be twice the husband Tom could ever be, and more. That's why I approve of him; I wish you two every happiness." Liz quickly wiped away her tears before turning to hug him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Reddington returned the gesture, hugging her close.

"Thank you, Red. Thank you." They stayed like that for a couple of seconds longer before Reddington pulled away, grabbing her bouquet from a nearby coffee table and handing it Liz.

"Now, let's get going, shall we? We wouldn't want to keep Donald waiting." Liz smiled, putting an arm through his and clutching her bouquet as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Okay, let's go."

...

Liz and Ressler had chosen to have their wedding at Liz's old home where her and Sam used to live, right in the backyard of his old house. It was a small wedding, only close family and friends, but they didn't mind. It was a beautiful set up, the green lawn sprawling behind the couple of rows of gleaming white wicker chairs, bows on the backs. A makeshift altar had been set up, white satiny curtains attached on the ack blowing slightly in the breeze. TO finish it all off, strings of fairy lights were strung along the sides and small bouquets of white roses in flowerpots were also dotted along the lawn on the way to the altar. It was anyone's dream wedding. The ceremony started soon after everyone in both families, as well as other members of the task force took their seats in the quaint little white wicker chairs, eyes on the bride as she made her way down the aisle with Reddington. Everyone smiled and cheered as Liz passed, and she smiled back, her smile only growing wider when she saw Ressler standing at the makeshift altar they'd had prepared with Aram, his best man, and the priest. He smiled back at his her, his eyes alight with happiness. Liz gave Reddington a small hug when she reached the steps going up, lifting up her dress as she climbed toward her future; a future that she couldn't wait to see.

She was beautiful. Utterly captivating. Ressler couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her make her way down the aisle, towards him. How had he ever gotten so lucky to marry her? If he'd known any better, he would have called it fate, but Ressler didn't believe in such things. As he watched her make her way up the steps, however, a smile plastered on his face, he let himself wonder if their coming together was less of fate, and more of something that had always been meant to be.

Liz finally made it to the top of the steps, facing Ressler as Samar, her maid of honour, came to stand beside her. They became completely lost in each other's eyes, not really hearing the priest as he began to speak, welcoming everyone. They were only brought of their stupor when Samar and Aram nudged their arms to speak their vows. They went off without a hitch, except when Ressler accidentally dropped her ring, causing everyone to laugh. After even more vows, they finally reached the end of ceremony with the final words from the priest:

"You may kiss the bride." Liz smiled as Ressler surged forward, stealing her breath as he captured her lips in the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer as everyone erupted into cheers. Kissing each other one last time, Liz and Ressler finally pulled back to stare at each other again, smiling.

"That was one hell of a kiss," Liz said, and Ressler laughed as he took her hand in his, starting towards the steps.

"That's the first of many, Keen," he whispered into her ear as they made their way back down the aisle. Liz smiled, knowing that he was right. Because Ressler never made promises that he couldn't keep.

...

It was finally the end of their wedding day, Liz and Ressler now up in their honeymoon suite. They stood side by side on the sprawling balcony, Ressler with one arm around Liz's waist and Liz with her head on his shoulder as a cool night breeze blew through their hair.

"I have to thank you," Liz said quietly.

"For everything. You pieced me back together after I found out about Tom's betrayal; you never left me even when everything went wrong. And I love and admire you so much for that. I can't ever begin to repay you for everything you've done." Ressler smiled softly, leaning to lay his head upon Liz's.

"You don't have to repay or thank me, Liz. Getting to be with you now is repayment enough." Liz closed her eyes as she leaned on his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed with love. They stayed quiet for a few moments, each thanking the gods, or whoever would listen for bringing them together. The silence was only broken when Liz spoke up, her voice laced with nerves as she realized that she'd forgotten to tell Ressler something.

"Um...Ressler?" His laugh rumbled through her chest as he replied.

"It's Don now, Liz. No need to call me Ressler."

"Okay, Don," Liz smiled.

"I have a present for you. To celebrate us getting married." Ressler chuckled again.

"Liz, you didn't need to get me anything." Liz bit her lip, her nerves taking over again as they tickled her stomach and crawled up her throat, making her nauseous.

"Um...that's the thing. It wasn't planned." Ressler snorted.

"It was a last minute thing, then?" Liz thought she might actually hurl.

"No...not exactly. I got it three months ago, and it'll take another six months to get here..." Liz trailed off, moving a hand to her stomach. Ressler's face scrunched up in confusion as he stared down at Liz.

"Six months? What on earth could take six mon..." he trailed off as he stared at Liz's belly, which he now realized had a very small, but very real, bump. He felt as if someone had stolen his breath and voice, and he just kept on staring, eyes the size of saucers. After a few minutes, Liz finally whispered,

"Ressler? Are you okay?" He finally met her gaze, tears glistening in his eyes. Liz had to collect herself for a moment, shocked to see normally passive Ressler cry.

"Are we really...going to have a baby?" Ressler asked quietly, setting his hand gently over Liz's. She smiled with him, tears now clouding her eyes.

"Yes, Don. We are." A couple of tears streamed down his cheeks as Ressler pulled Liz in, crushing her in his embrace as they both cried with happiness.

"Thank you, Liz. Thank you." He pulled back then, pressing his lips to Liz's as they kept on crying, the moment too joyful to be spoiled. As they stood there, in each others arms and lips locked, with no intention of breaking apart, Liz couldn't help but think that this wasn't the end of their journey.

It was just the beginning.

A beginning to a life where her pieces that had been broken before,

Were now whole, all thanks to her partner, now husband and love of her life, Donald Ressler.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review on how this series was, it honestly makes my day when you guys leave reviews! **


End file.
